Yawn of the Dona
by goodgirl275
Summary: Mediocre Crack Fic. Basically a summary of the series, but crack. May add some one shots or whatever of the crack characters, probably Soo Won and Hawk and Yona in a love triangle... That would be fun :) In any case, please enjoy


**This is a crack!fic. If that's not you're cup of T, then plz take a hike~ (Rated T cuz swearing)**

2000 years ago, the Red Dragon was dicking around with the Blue, Yellow, Green, and White dragons. The other dragons decided that the Red Dragon was an ass and they didn't like his attitude, so they banished him to Earth for TimeOut. Now, the other dragons didn't want Red to go down there and screw up heaven's reputation with his asshole-ishness, so they decided to create a boy band to babysit him: the 4 Dragon Warriors, aka, the 4DW.

The Red Dragon decided to be a King, and named himself King Hiryuu. He constantly put himself in danger, forcing the 4DW to protect him and, by extension, the reputation of dragons.

When Hiryuu's mortal body died, the 4DW were upset and cried. They had to continue to stick around until Red was reincarnated so they could take him back home and end his thousands-of-years TimeOut!

Zeno, avatar of the Yellow Dragon, was even more pissed than his bandmates. Because his DragonPower granted him an immortal body, he had to chill, ALONE, on Earth, for like thousands of years, WITHOUT DYING AND BEING REBORN! The Dragon with the greatest craving for human contact! Man, those other asshats sure were lucky the got to die. Zeno was also pissed that all of the other dragons, even the dickweed of a King, kept treating him like a fucking baby! Well, in 20 years, guess who'll be laughing? GUESS?! ZENO! ALL ALONE, CACKLING AS HE FEELS THE LIVES OF HIS BULLIES FADE FROM EXISTENCE! "HA HA HA HA HA!"

*Ahem*

Anyways, back to the present, the 4DW's great-great-great-great-great- do I really have to do this? Um... _many greats grandsons_ were joining up for a reunion tour with a firy redhead chick named Yawn. Yawn was the reincarnation of King Hiryuu, and you could tell because their physical bodies both had red hair. It's because they are the same soul that their bodies had a single thing in common. Everything else was different, especially gender. So it makes total sense their hair color was the same. Sure.

In any case, Yawn, her boy toy Hack, and a beautiful androgynous "male" whose name I forgot, went on a 20-something episode long anime - I mean, journey - to collect all of the 4DW. Gotta catch 'em all!

Things were difficult for a while. Yawn, being a princess, was a stuck up priss who had never held a sword. When her lover - excuse me, _love_ \- SwanMan Yawn's father King Santa Claus out of his misery right in front of her, Yawn had to flee the castle with Hack to survive. Because of her previous lifestyle, however, Yawn was out of shape and defenseless without Hack. Her one superpower, setting her eyes on fire, was a bit useless while she is adjusting to life outside, so the longer she stays in the world, collecting her boy band, Hack's primary role changes from "the Only Person with Sense or Use" to "the Strong Guy Yawn won't Admit her Feelings Towards."

In any case, the White Boy was a pushover. Yawn just grabbed him and took him away from his hometown, where he was revered by his people because of his magical white - I mean, right - hand, which could grown large and was awesome at shredding bass.

The Blue Baggage had pretty eyes. He wore shades so the girls wouldn't swoon too much. He was also lead singer.

The Seasick Dragoon had a single attractive leg, and was on drums. His origin is shrouded with mystery - he came from an unknown village and lived on an unknown plane of existence under unknown circumstances for a while, then ended up living on a Pirate Ship with an old Cougar for a Capitain.

Then Zeno just popped up at their camp one night. One girl, one gender ambiguous person, four definite males of questionable sexual orientation... Then a pretty boy with long blond hair pop up and boom - anime is over. Because Zeno has that effect. When he's around, everything stops but him. He keeps going as his friends will slowly age, become injured, and eventually get to the point of death and he will still be roaming, alone, probably never able to go home, just like always. Because every time Zeno finds happiness, it must be ripped away from him with severe prejudice. In any case, the beb was delegated to the corner as the 4DW's keyboard player.

The 4DW resigned themselves to watching over their new band leader Yawn, who was the lead guitarist and backup singer. Because she was more of a handful than King Hiryuu, they welcomed the help of Hack, the security guard, and... Yuck? Yun? Yagshamash? Sure, let's go with that. And Yagshamash, the ambiguously beautiful manager. With this, the 4DW Grande Reunion Toure was underway!

This... is Yawn of the Dona.


End file.
